The invention relates to a rod-like smoking article with a rod-like mouthpiece core at the mouth end of a tobacco rod, the entire periphery of said mouthpiece core being enveloped by an adhered wrapping paper which is suitable for contact with the lips and which overlappingly follows a covering paper surrounding the tobacco rod and with secondary air channels covered by the wrapping paper on the periphery of the mouthpiece core and an apparatus for producing such an article.
In the case of an article of this type, the filter rod is surrounded by a tubular part, whose periphery contains notches extending up to the mouth end and forming channels into which issue the secondary air openings of the wrapping paper. Secondary air is also sucked in during smoking through said secondary air openings and channels.
The problem of the invention is to make an article of the aforementioned type easy to produce, whilst having effective secondary air channels.